


Friendly Therapy [PODFIC]

by OscarTheSlouch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Birthday, Drinking, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarTheSlouch/pseuds/OscarTheSlouch
Summary: Set post-Captain America: Civil War.  Tony is celebrating his birthday alone, and it's Steve's fault.  And maybe his own fault (a little).  He can't think of any good reason to stay sober. In the morning, he finds an uninvited (but not entirely unwelcome) birthday guest.





	Friendly Therapy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyrdj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrdj/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendly Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625837) by [lovelyrdj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrdj/pseuds/lovelyrdj). 



Length: 14 min

On Mediafire (14 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7206db41zxa923a/Friendly_Therapy.mp3)

Or on SoundCloud: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscar-the-slouch/friendly-therapy)


End file.
